Eye of the Shikon no Tama
by iluvsoul12
Summary: Kagome Higurashi, 11, the protector of half the jewel. Sadness and despair befalls her leaving her in the blackness of the world. Naraku attacks her village, her family, into nothing with his sea of youkai. He kidnaps her beloved sister, stealing her other half of the jewel. With the accursed Shikon no Tama embedded in her left eye, as a protector, she will sacrifice all for many.


**Hello readers. Just another story yeah I know... But seriously...so,etching REALLY inspired. me to write this... Please. I need a beta reader so please contact me if you want to be my beta reader for this story or the others too. Thank you. :)**

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi, 11, the protector of half the jewel. Sadness and despair befalls her leaving her in the blackness of the world. Naraku attacks her village, her family, into nothing with his sea of youkai. He kidnaps her beloved sister, stealing her other half of the jewel, With the accursed Shikon no Tama embedded in her left eye, as a protector, she will have make great lengths in her journey in saving her village and her sister.**

**Pairing: Well, normally I would make this a Sasuke/Kagome and also in which I'm considering to do, but I decided it would be better if you readers vote on a poll. Or, I could have no pairing at all. This isn't really a romance story but I can add some fluff in it.**

**Sasuke/Kagome: 1 (my vote)**  
**Naruto/Kagome:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto. Credits to these characters go rightfully to their original creators.**

**iluvsoul12: Story-chan iku!**

**Story-chan: HAI!**

Chapter 1: Implantation of the Jeweled Eye

Hello. I am Kagome Higurashi, age eleven, at least for now. I'm currently living a peaceful life in a small village. This village is mostly populated with civilians and ruled by my clan. My clan has a small amount of members because we are not any ordinary clan that you hear like the ninja clans, we are a clan of priests and priestesses that brings spirituality and purity in humans and youkai.

_Bonk_!

A pebble struck my head with a small impact that hurted a little. I rubbed my head as I turned to see my teacher, Kikyo-sensei aka the evil meany witch (who is also my older sister) and laughed nervously. I was just daydreaming gosh...

"Ka-go-me." Kikyo begins with a stern voice. "Quit slacking off and listen, you must learn to focus your energy or you can't flow your miko ki into the arrow. Seeing you are always distracted, you will never learn this technique."

See? She's so mean. People say she's very refined and speaks a few words. Hell naw with me she isn't.

"I know I know... I want to get stronger but..." I whined while pouting as I got cut off.

"Then focus Higurashi. Watch closely." She strictly said. She turned toward the target infused with demon aura. She picked up her bow and constricted her arrow to the string of the bow, pulled the arrow back, and shot with a glamorous purple light trailing along the arrow's journey to bull's eye. The demonic target was burned to dust.

I awed at the magnificent art Kikyo-sensei made. Even though I call her a mean witch but she's the most powerful miko in our clan. She's also the Shikon no Tama carrier and protector, it's located on her right eye which is masked by a eyepatch. The Shikon no Tama is a very powerful jewel that grants anyone with great power. The Shikon no Tama as a whole holds too great of a power that caused many tragic deaths so was split into halves. Kikyo, my sister, had one half and our beloved village and clan leader, Kaede, which is in her left eye.

I sighed. Looking at my mess, all of the arrows are repelled off the demonic target because I haven't infused my miko ki yet. It's so hard. Looking back, I had done many concentrating exercises that Kikyo tortured me with and I passed it like a breeze, well of course except this finalist technique. I looked down to my feet sullenly, losing a bit of my confidence, bit by bit. I was always teased by my clansmen that I look weak and dumb. I want to prove to them that I'm not dumb and weak! But I suppose I just can't put my focus on the right track.

I felt a hand on my tiny shoulder, as if feeling reassurance, I looked back toward my teacher who was gently smiling down to me. "It's okay Kagome. Take your time and learn to concentrate."

Then suddenly, a figure materialized toward us with a gigantic amount of demonic aura covering the figure, but the aura was calm. Silver hair was blowing the wind like a majesty who has presented himself like a display. It was none other than Sesshomaru, the fluffy man.

"Yes. Don't be so quickly discouraged. Be determined otherwise." He spoke calmly and walking up to us. He patted me on the head and in return, I gave him a huge smile and hugged him back tightly.

"Sesshy-neesama! I haven't seen you in so long!" I exclaimed as I hugged him tightly. He gave a warm smile that only I can get, especially how this is coming from the usual stoic dog demon. I don't get why he only gives me that smile, he should do that toward other people too! I really like him though, he's like my idol aside that he's a demon. He's just so strong and is so calm about it.

"Kagome!" Kikyo shot daggers at me, with her only eye showing, for slacking off AGAIN. But hey, it's not my fault Sesshy is here!

I wimped like an injured puppy and shot her cute eyes for forgiveness, which had failed. I let go of Sesshomaru and picked up my bow. I won't look stupid in front of Sesshy! I took the arrow and pulled it back with the string; I closed my eyes and letting my miko ki flow, flowing down to the tips of my fingers to the arrow. I stood in front of my target and opened my eyes sharply. I shot my arrow, which finally fused with my miko ki, into the target. It hit a bull's eye and it shattered to dust, just like how Kikyo did. I finally did it!

I jumped up and down in glee as I have FINALLY successfully fused my miko ki into my arrow and destroyed that target. Sesshy patted my head again and lightly ruffled my hair. Kikyo smiled gently at my sudden success. Well her little sister isn't a failure after all!

Suddenly, both have shifted their expressions to a serious manner. I felt it too. I looked up to the sky, widening my eyes, I saw black cloud with what it seemed to be...constructed entirely by low-leveled youkai, covering the shining blue sky. Youkai began to rain down on the village. Some youkai also fell down toward us, attacking with their ugly beings.

"Get out of here, Kagome! Run and hide in the clan shrine!" Kikyo yelled urgently. Pushing me to go inside the shrine. She took her bow and began shooting at the demons with sacred arrow.

"No! I'll stay and fight with you-" I argued, I picked up my bow and arrows but Sesshomaru carried me away and into the shrine. He closed the doors that had already had its barrier set up to repel off low-level youkai.

"What did you do that for?!" I yelled at Sesshomaru. I can't believe he would ruin my chance to prove myself that I am strong. I puffed.

"It's too dangerous out there, it's beyond your level. And judging from the black cloud, a hoard of youkai will be too much for you to handle. So stay put and wait for us to finish off them. Naraku is coming." Sesshomaru explained sternly. It was also rare of him to speak many words, but I guess there wasn't a choice.

I became mad-no, furious that I am underestimated by someone whom I trust everything to. I won't have it! I'm strong aren't I? I learned the finalist technique, the sacred arrow, so surely I can be looked upon as any other priestesses, I can fight!

"You can't because you're weak! Don't get it so in your head just because you learned a new technique!" Sesshomaru raised his voice at me, growing irritated. He disappeared to the outside and went to fight the demons. Never he had yelled at me before.

I begin to let out some tears from how harsh Sesshy sounded. He didn't have to be that mean about it. I guess I was getting it all over my head. After awhile, I wiped away my tears, knowing that it's not worth crying for in a crisis like this. I picked myself up and I decided...

_I'll disobey Sesshy. I can't just be the only one safe, there are others too._ I thought. I rounded my fists and closed my eyes. This tremendous feeling I have, I will save everyone!

I slides open the doors and ran out to the battle field. The village was burning and people were dying. Youkai killed and ate the civilians. Some low-leveled demons have attacked me and I whacked them with my bow. I have to admit, I'm really scared right now but I can't sit and let others fight and die. I sensed some medium-leveled demons coming at my way. I readied my bow and arrow and I concentrated my energy just like how I finally did in front of Sesshy.

The thought of him made me sadden a bit from what he had said earlier. I shook my head to concentrate and before I knew it, I heard my name being called and blood splattered all over me and all over around me. It wasn't my blood though. I looked to the figure in front of me, shocked, no words or even the pitch of my voice leaked out of my mouth. It was...Kaede, our village and clan leader. The tired Kaede had fallen to ground as blood continued to pour out of her.

_What have I done? _I thought. I couldn't think properly. I got distracted again and this is the price I have to pay for that? No! I should've stay put like Sesshy told me! I..I got in the way..

I fell to my knees and not even paying attention to the other youkai coming at me. Other clansmen saved me from it. They did not waver me at all. My mind became stuck on one thought, I was a burden and killed Kaede. I didn't notice as they dragged both the deceased village leader and me to the clan shrine.

The next second later, they carried me to a futon with Kaede on another futon beside me. I looked around and noticed how my limbs were restrained by my clansmen. Suddenly I became scared of what's to happen. Why am I on a futon? Why am I restrained? What's going on?

"Wha-What're you doing?" I asked, panicking for what their answer may be. I attempted to struggle my way out of their grip but it was nothing compared to their strength.

"Forgive us for what we may do to you, Lady Kagome. Please understand we are not trying to hurt you. It is the will of the clan...and our leader.." One of the clansmen spoke tiredly.

Some of the clansmen began to do something with Kaede while the ones beside me injected me into darkness. They had struck a needle into my arm causing me to grow numb and fall to unconsciousness. Just what are they doing to me? Was it punishment?

Several hours later, I woke up only to find an unbalanced sight I have. My stomach dropped. I touched my left eye and felt bandages over it and around me head. Did they transplant the Shikon Jewel?

I looked to my left and to my right. My clansmen sat with their heads drooping down in sadness. I looked to our beloved leader, dead it looked like. I tried to get up but I felt sharp pain in my left eye and winced. The clansmen held me before I fell back to the futon from the sharp pain. "Don't try and get up. Rest a bit, we'll protect you." One of the clansmen said.

"Did you..." I began softly. "Did you transplant that half of the Shikon..from Kaede-sama into my left eye?" It hurted how I can't see with my left eye anymore. I'm not used to it. I don't want this!

The clansmen nodded. Tears filled in my right eye. I don't want this in my eye socket.

"It's a tradition. If the carrier dies, then he or she must transplant to the next heir of the clan or the most pure one. It was a duty to keep the jewel pure. Please understand." Another clansmen spoke in a sorry tone.

Suddenly, one of the clansmen was struck by a spear-like purple tentacle. And then all in one second, all of the remaining clansmen in the room were pierced by the slimy tentacles.

I am frightened. More than frightened. No... I don't want to die. Not yet. As the tentacles advanced toward my fragile form, the tentacles were sliced and plopped onto the floor. I looked to my right just to see Sesshomaru plastered with youkai blood.

"Curse you... Well, whatever. I WILL have the other half of the jewel!" As Naraku sent his tentacles quickly toward me and some at Sesshomaru.

He dodged the upcoming tentacles flying at him and quickly sliced the ones approaching me. He took out his Tokījin and guarded me from Naraku.

"Are you sure about that, dog demon?" Naraku chuckled creepily. Suddenly a figure was rising up from Naraku's flesh that appeared to be human.

That human...was Kikyo! I saw her with my right eye in shock, anger and fear. I couldn't move and say a word. I began to tremble in front of Naraku's presence. Kikyo, what're you doing there?

"Haha! I have obtained the one half of the jewel.." Naraku then paused, "until next time will I get your other half!" He laughed hysterically before disappearing in a black vortex consuming him away elsewhere.

I was still trembling in fright. So much destruction had happened today. I lifted my little weak head to look up at Sesshomaru who had begun to carry me to safer room.

"Why does..he..have Kikyo? What...will happen to her? What...happened to everybody..?" I asked in a weak soft tone that was dying away. Darkness was trying to take over my form but I was afraid to go black without knowing answers.

"The Shikon no Tama...it killed all of civilians of this village..most of your clansmen..", he replied in low deep voice. "Go to sleep. It's all cleared up now."

Just as soon as he told me that, I fell deep into my dreamworld.

**TBC**

**Sorry if it's a little confusing and things escalating quickly. I kind of do that a lot so I'm trying to build suspense without boring my readers. This is kind of like a prologue but it's still very important and vital to the plot. Make sure to vote for the pairing too! And thanks for reading and wait for the next chapter.**

**~iluvsoul12**

**I'm out~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
